Sunday morning
by cavanaugh-girl
Summary: Who would knock on your door early sunday morning and why?i can't do summaries but it's NJ.FINISHED ] R
1. Chapter 1

I don't own these characters you know the rest… 

Sunday Morning

_A knock on the door…again…again._

"Coming!" she shouted while almost running to the door. "Who is it?"

"Jordan, it me Nigel."

She opened the door for him, "hey Nige, what's going on man? You nearly knocked down my door."

He walked in with a nervous expression on his face. He sat down, stood, seemed to think of something, and then sat down again. A minute later he stood again.

"Jordan we've known each other quite some time now have we? And we are friends right, we would help one another out if we had to right? I mean we have…we do."

He sat down…again.

"Yea I guess we do. Nige, are you all right? Have you been trying something new, ya know experimenting with some new underground drug?" she said jokingly.

"Drugs! Lord no, I just well I just was thinking you know we don't get to spend a lot of time together anymore at work. It's all just been so work oriented lately, you know where did the fun go?"

"We have fun," she tried to make sense of him but was really at a loss.

"We do huh."

_Ok I think the poor guy just went downhill. What is going on in that head of his?_

"Well I'm up now how bout some breakfast, whaddya say I whip up some pancakes or eggs?"

Nigel felt the sweat beads forming on his forehead.

"Breakfast? Uh no thanks…well I'll be off then. I have to do…_think man think…_something. _Genius bloody genius._

"What? You just got here and you can't leave now, I still have to figure out what you were saying earlier."

He stood up for the last time walked to the door and opened it.

"I'll see you at work then bye love," and he left.

_God it was way too early for that. What was that?_ She thought to herself while going back to her bed.

Outside of her apartment building Nigel was getting ready to hop on his bike when he paused and thought about how he made a fool out of himself just now.

Dear god she must think I've completely and utterly lost it. Oh well at least I made it through the door this time. It did get rather old staring at her apartment building every Sunday morning.

He sped off hoping come Monday morning she would forget all about it.


	2. I am Bonkers

Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this story sadly A/N: thanks for the reviews I will continue until I run out of things to add lol 

_I can do this…I'm a grown man you know. Ok come on walk man walk…left right left yea easy does it. Tell her you need to talk about the Henderson case, just tying up some loose ends…yea that can work…or not. This is Jordan… Jordan._

He was standing outside her building for the last hour or so.

_Come on last time you actually went in and spoke to her. Oh god the things I said. She looked at me with her sweet brown eyes. She thinks I'm completely bonkers…I do too._

Little did he know Jordan was watching him from the side. She bought groceries and at the sight of him stopped to say hi until she saw the look on his face. She was trying to figure out what was wrong with him.

"Nige? Is that you? What are you doing here?" _This is the second time, he was here last…last Sunday._

"Jordan?" he said trying to conceal his shock. "Eh what are you doing here? Ha no I mean here outside? He said followed by a nervous chuckle.

"Well at times I leave the apartment for food, water you know stuff like that."

"Yes we all shop don't we?" Sensing that made absolutely no sense he tried to split just like he did last time but he was unsuccessful this time.

"Nige you need to do something for me ok, I feel that we're close enough for me to ask you this. Nigel are you in love with me?"

_Sweet Jesus._

"Jordan…eh…" was all he managed to say before she cut him of.

Before he knew it she was laughing hysterically. "Relax Nige, I'm just kidding. God you must know me by now I'm evil but only because I simply adore you Nige. All right help me with these bags now."

She handed him a bag and he reluctantly followed her, his heart beating so hard he was scared she could hear it.

After she caught him there that one unforgettable morning Nigel had stopped hanging outside of her building. Now he merely watched her at work. Bug caught on to the happenings really fast and soon Lily was in the loop as well. He was glad on some level that Jordan at least was unaware; it made it somewhat more bearable.


	3. If you are, then I am too

Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this story sadly A/N: thanks for the reviews I will continue until I run out of things to add lol 

_Oh my god he's here again! What do I do Christ I turn around now; I've got these darn groceries I have to put away. Ok calm down you're a grown woman. No biggie just say hi no problem...no problem._

Jordan wasn't kidding anybody except herself and she knew it.

Ever since Nigel's surprise visit on Sunday Jordan couldn't take him out of her head. At the time she was too sleepy to understand but the days after she slowly began to realize her growing feelings for him.

At times she would simply look at him work. She always made sure he didn't notice and only once so far did he catch her, but she quickly made up an excuse.

Jordan was convinced he would never want to be with her. After the fiasco with Pollack and Woody she felt no man would want her in that way anymore.

_Trouble,_ that's what she called herself now.

"Nige? Is that you? What are you doing here?"

_This is the second time, he was here last…last Sunday. It's not like he's here for me, it's not like he knows. Oh did he say something?_

"Well at times I leave the apartment for food, water you know stuff like that."

_He asked me about groceries right?_

"Nige you need to do something for me ok, I feel that we're close enough for me to ask you this. Nigel are you in love with me?"

_What did I just do! Don't answer please don't. Oh my god I think he is, I can't take it._

"Relax Nige, I'm just kidding. God you must know me by now I'm evil but only because I simply adore you Nige. All right help me with these bags now."

_Adore you, love you. Ok quickly give him a bag. I don't want him to say anything right now._


	4. A Million and One Things

Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this story sadly A/N: Thanks for the reviews, woha, anacharlie, seles, eternalgorithm! 

After the groceries incident both Nigel and Jordan tried to avoid each other whenever they could, which wasn't very easy. Even more than before it seemed they were always working together.

"Hey Nige, you got anything for me?" she said trying not to look him directly in the eye.

"Hello there," he said in turn trying to sound indifferent. "Uh yeah the bullet definitely matches. Looks like we got our guy, you wanna let the PD know?"

"Yeah about that…you mind doing that for me? I'm swamped…you know paperwork…" she managed to sort smile hoping that she sounded somewhat believable but Nigel already knew.

"So you two are still fighting?"

The direct question caught her off guard, "who me? Yeah…no…honestly I don't know. It's just really bad right now, you know?"

"Actually I don't know. You haven't really talked to me in a while now, you _know. _I'm still your friend and I'm here for you."

"Thanks Nige I do know that, well what do you say we grab a bite to eat then after work?"

He felt relieved, she wasn't _running _from him, "sounds great," he said with one of his big smiles, "let me give the bullet information to the PD and we'll be on our way I was done anyways so we can swing by there on the way if that's ok."

_Gulp_…yea actually it's ok, never too late to face your demons huh?" he gave her a look but decided to leave it at that knowing full well whom she was referring to.

Down at the PD…

Woody had immersed himself in paperwork; it was an easy way for him to shut out life. He couldn't block out his thoughts however and while it seemed he was doing paperwork, he was actually deep in thought. _God I hate what she is doing to me! Where does she get off! _He didn't seem to realize that Nigel was standing by his desk with the results, "Detective?" Woody startled, "here are the results, they match."

He quickly recovered, "thanks Nigel", and sounded more angry than grateful. He knew that the morgue crew wanted nothing to do with him anymore, something that wasn't too hard on his part either. They all reminded him too much of Jordan in one way or another. Nigel was still standing by his desk, "did you need anything else?" He took the hint and got ready to leave, "uh no detective that'll be all, gotta run anyways."

"Oh yea where you off to in such a hurry?" he wasn't sure why he was making small talk all of a sudden.

"Oh nowhere special just meeting Jordan for dinner, well see you around then," he turned around to leave when Woody stopped him. "Oh you guys are _all_ going out to dinner?" he asked hesitant if he really wanted to hear the answer.

"All? Uh no it'll be just Jordan and myself, it's so much more intimate you know." That was all it took for Woody to feel even worse than he was already feeling just moments before. He didn't even return Nigel's goodbye and after a couple of seconds of staring into thin air he went back to work, this time actually working on the papers in front of him.

At some random restaurant downtown…

They had decided to eat at a place neither of them had been before. He had told her it would be good to try new things and she had agreed hesitantly. The place they ended up in was supposed to be the hottest new restaurant in town. When they were waiting to get in Nigel tried to set the mood for the night, or at least one of them. "So Jordan, this will be fun eh? Wait…sorry maybe I need to explain, see fun is when people like ourselves for instance…" Before he could finish she punched him in the arm, softly. "Nige I have you know fun is my middle name." He smiled, "ah since when dear?"

"Well, right now I suppose. Ok let's go in they're calling our number." They were seated and not long after that their waitress showed up to take their order. The waitress was a petite brunette with big green eyes. "Hi! My name Rachel and I'll be your waitress for tonight," she said with the biggest smile either of them had seen. "Are you guys ready to order?"

They nodded in agreement and gave her their orders. "Good pick guys! Well I'll be back with your drinks, in the meantime you guys should check out the dance floor, they're playing all the great love songs tonight. You know that's the them for tonight _love._"

After she left the two of them just sat there for a moment, they were trying to digest Rachel upbeat attitude and the whole love-theme as well, which was in itself a welcome surprise. Nigel suddenly felt confident and was even contemplating a possible move tonight. The setting on the other hand happily surprised Jordan but afraid of being rejected so she decided early on to play it _cool_ for now. Afraid of losing the moment Nigel spoke first, "so funny about the whole theme thing huh? Yea…love songs, I do enjoy a good love song every now and then."

Jordan seemed surprised by this, "you do?"

"Yea why not? I can appreciate all kinds of good music, even love songs."

"Oh Nige I didn't mean it to sound bad, I mean you just don't strike me as the type that would you know be into love songs."

"Oh well that's too bad then, because I'm hearing one of my favorites just now. If you hadn't hurt my feelings just now I might have even asked you to dance," he had a sheepish smile on his face.

She smiled back and extended her hand, "well I suppose then that I will have to ask you to dance then."

Nigel willingly accepted and they set off to the dance floor. Nigel proved to be an excellent dancer; she almost couldn't keep up with him. "Gee Nige where did you learn to dance like this?"

"Luv…just something I picked up along the way."

"Wow I would have never guessed you would be such an amazing dancer."

"Baby stick around there are a million and one things you don't know about me, stick around," he said right before he dipped her. They held steady for a moment before he pulled her back up. She felt breathless and slowly moved even closer to him than before until you couldn't tell where one body started and the other finished. She moved her face just inches away from his face and let her lips briefly touch his. "Oh I think I will Nige", she said before she finally kissed him gently but with passion.

A/N: Well there you have it that is all lol. I hope you liked it, I tried real hard to write this NJ fic and even though I'm still JW, I am happy with this story so I hope that shows.


End file.
